


Quelque Chose de Belle

by Agogobell28, blanchtt



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: "Si elle a appris une seule chose, c'est que la vie est désordonnée."





	Quelque Chose de Belle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanchtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102874) by [blanchtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt). 



> Traduction en français de "Something Beautiful" de chiot_et_exploratrice. Le français n'est point ma langue maternelle donc dis-moi si tu y vois des erreurs!

Si elle a appris une seule chose, c'est que la vie est désordonnée.

 

Elle peut passer une heure pour se coiffer, se décrêpant ou se bouclant les cheveux; dix minutes peuvent se passer pendant lesquelles il faut appliquer du rouge à lèvres, et le sécher, et l'appliquer encore une fois; et on ne peut point se presser en choisissant une tenue.

  
  
Et tout cela, tous ces essais d'être ordonnée, d'avoir un image, sont effacés (mais pas avant d'être appréciés) par Sarah.

 

C'est Sarah qui l'embrasse si sincèrement que le rouge à lèvres devient maculé sur les lèvres des deux femmes; c'est Sarah qui passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec tel ardeur, les ongles écrasant légèrement son scalp; c'est Sarah qui remarque ses vêtements, avec des yeux impressionnés, et qui dévêt ensuite des milles de dollars de haute couture qui finit sur le _sol_ de son appartement.

  
  
Car lorsque Sarah lui donne une telle jouissance, elle ne peut que se ficher de tout cela.

  
  
C'est un privilège d'une façon, de se réveiller dans le lit de Sarah et de la voir à son côté, elle qui lui pousse les boucles derrière l'oreille : parce que Sarah a d'autres choses de plus importantes à faire.

  
  
"Déjeuner?" Sarah demande, la voix bourrue du sommeil, et Delphine se retourne, soupit, et hoche la tête. Elle regarde Sarah paresseusement, et l'autre femme sourit, se lève avec effort, et descend du lit.

  
  
Sarah lui tourne le dos, enlève les quelques vêtements qu'elle a mis hier soir, et arpente devant la garde-robe. Mais bien que Delphine veuille la regarder, Sarah peut se préparer très vite, et Delphine ne peut pas. Et donc en poussant les cheveux loin de son visage, Delphine se lève et se dirige vers la toilette.

  
  
Elle se presse, ne suivant pas la routine habituelle; elle sait pourtant que Sarah l'attendra. Elle se lave la figure, se maquille un petit peu, se tresse les cheveux désserrement, et sort. Après avoir choisi une tenue dans la chambre vide, elle ramasse son sac à main.

  
  
Dans le salon, Sarah attend avec Kira; les deux sont en train de jouer à un espèce de jeu où elles se donnent des baffes aux mains.

  
  
"Vous êtes prêtes?" Delphine leur demande, car le restaurant se remplit assez vite. Elle ramasse Kira, l'accrochant sur la hanche, et fait sortir un grognement (silencieusement, elle espère). Kira rit, s'étant attachée à son cou.

  
  
Lorsqu'elles sont arrivées, il est un peu tard, et elles sont dirigées vers une table à l'extérieur; ça va pour un beau matin au printemps.

  
  
C'est bien probable que l'on peut voir clairement les relations entre les trois. Sarah s'est assise presque effondrée à la table en soignant une tasse de café; elle regarde Kira, qui dessine sur un napperon; Delphine cherche un stylo dans son sac à main pour donner à Kira, bouge plus proche à elle, et lui demande en caressant les boucles de la petite fille : "Oui, mon chou?"

  
  
Ce n'est pas du tout la façon dont elle a imaginé que sa vie se passerait. Mais Sarah - une marque noire désordonnée contre le beau matin ensoleillé - allonge le bras, lui pousse le coude doucement, et lui sourit lentement et sincèrement quand Delphine dessine quelque chose au côté du dessin de Kira. Elle ne peut imaginer que sa vie se passe d'aucune autre manière.


End file.
